Ms. Keane
'' ''Ms. Keane'' ' ''was the kindergarten teacher of The Powerpuff Girls, who now teaches the Kindergartners of Townsville Elementary.'' '''She made her return appearance in the second series of Season 7, A Mixed-Love Triangle where she became the new teacher of Townsville Elementary and was jealous of the fact, Utonium was dating another girl, Nicole, meaning she still has feelings for him. Background Ms. Keane teaches Pokey Oaks Kindergarten which is where the Powerpuff Girls attend school. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and light blue eyes. She is patient, beautiful, understanding and very protective of her students, making her a well-liked, motherly figure. She stands 5 feet 1 inches tall (5 feet 3 inches tall in high heels) and weighs 125 lbs. She may represent a nod to cartoonist Bil Keane, creator of ''The Family Circus, as she closely resembles that cartoon's character Mommy (Thel), with dark hair and flip hairdo. She also seems to have a fair command of general relativity, able to produce complex equations at incredible pace, as seen in Speed Demon. Her name is also revealed by Bubbles asking her that Billy throws paper at her in Tough Love; however, she is under Him's hatred spell, so her first lines are rather callous. In several episodes, her innate motherly instincts come into play when she is teaching her surrogate children in class, particularly when weaker kids (like Elmer Sglue in Paste Makes Waste) get picked on and bullied by the other children. Ms. Keane also forbids any fighting in school even if there's a crisis taking place within it thus she convince the girls that there other ways to solve problems other than fighting as demonstrated in the episode Schoolhouse Rocked She once had a relationship with Professor Utonium and went on a date with him in Keen on Keane however the romance failed after she refused to believe the Professor's story about a cat who controlled his actions (although less believable things have happened in Townsville) (the events of the episode Cat Man Do) and eventually broke up after an argument. She and Miss Bellum are the only female characters in the show that serve as mother figures to the Girls. Later on in the series she legally adopts the Rowdyruff Boys, and the boys treat her as if she was their real mother. She has been the girls teacher from Kindergarten to high school, meaning that she loves all varieties of teaching. Personality Ms. Keane is a sweet and kind-hearted lady, who enjoys teaching small children. She has a love for cats and cares for many of them. Likes *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Brick *Boomer *Butch *Berserk *Professor Utonium *Cats *Townsville *Teaching *Children *Her boys dating the girls Dislikes *Monsters *Mojo Jojo *Sedusa *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM *Gangreen Gang *People telling her how to do her job *Brute *Brat *Princess Morbucks *Oppressor Plutonium *Mitch misbehaving *Bulling *Her boys getting hurt Gallery A Day At Starfleet by HMontes.png|Star Trek About_To_Graduate_by_HMontes.jpg|Graduation Age_Of_Aquarius_by_HMontes.jpg|80s Come_Tango_With_Me_by_HMontes.jpg|Thorny Tango Ms__Keane__s_Cat_by_HMontes.jpg|Cat love Ms__Keane_As_Vampirella_by_HMontes.jpg|Cosplay Ms__Keane_In_A_Kimono_by_HMontes.jpg|Kimono PPG_Insanity_by_Porn1315.jpg|Insanity ppg52.jpg|Hostage Professor_Does_An_Avery_by_HMontes.jpg|Avery Scientific_Progress_Goes_Boink_by_HMontes.jpg|Shower Time No_Privacy_by_HMontes.jpg|Boys will be Boys Ms_keane_big.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Humans Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters